


Play Fight

by Xulfers



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xulfers/pseuds/Xulfers
Summary: After her night acquiring Ixion, Yuna rests up at Djose Temple. However, instead of resting she ends up in a pillow fight with her guardian: Tidus. This leads to giggles, laughs, and more as the two come to discover one another.





	Play Fight

“You're so playful tonight, Yuna.” Once again, the guardians and their summoner were resting at a temple overnight. This was so that Yuna could rest after acquiring her new aeon: Ixion However, she wasn’t getting much rest at her play fight tonight with her Zanarkand-born guardian with her. 

Yuna laughed cheerily as she hurled another pillow at Tidus.To Tidus, it was like getting hit with Chocobo feathers as they were just that soft. Tidus chuckled and tossed the pillows back on the bed before Yuna picked them up again, and hit him once more with the plush item.

“Noooo~. You're not flinching at all at this. I need to do something that will actually affect you.” Yuna pondered. She thought and thought until she got a devilish look on her face, “I know what needs to be done.” And with that, she tackled the blond and pinned him to the bed the two were laying in.

“Um, Yuna…” Tidus couldn't help but blush as he laid prone to the summoner above him, “Do you maybe want to, you know…?” He was meaning to ask her to get off but he couldn’t bring himself to form the words.

“What is it, Tidus?” Her lips formed into an innocent smile; however, Tidus knew that perhaps it wasn't as innocent as it seemed. “You gonna scream?”

Tidus blushed and looked to the side. He looked on as if staring at the floor would tell him what to do, “Of course not.” He boastingly said with pride.

“Hmm,” Yuna leaned down and hushed her voice into a seductive whisper, “Is it.. That you don’t want me noticing this?” She slid her hand down and gave a quick squeeze to his forming bulge.

Tidus gasped a little shockingly, but soon shook the shy persona and adopted one of confidence. He knew he was going to get what he wanted. He playfully said, “Maybe.” He raised his hips to grind against the summoner’s hand, “Looks like the cat’s out of the bag.”

Yuna giggled at Tidus’ cockiness, “You want something, don’t you?” She leaned down to give the other a kiss.

The two pressed their lips against each other and pulled apart. This went on: Again, again, and again. Their lips started to part more and more as they repeatedly pulled away. Tidus bit Yuna’s bottom lip and pulled softly the next time he kissed her. Yuna couldn’t help but rub her legs together. The friction of them turned her on even more and she took the move to slip her tongue in-between the other’s lips. This lead to the two kissing more deeply, and more passionately.

Yuna pulled down Tidus’ shorts and undid the buckle to get off his black overpiece so that he was wearing nothing but his boxers and crop jacket. She teased the other’s bulging cock through the soft, cotton material. 

She couldn’t stand the wetness between her legs anymore. She pulled his cock out and rubbed her hand up and down Tidus’ shaft. She picked up her skirt and climbed on top. She was about to insert it herself but Tidus grabbed her hand.

“Easy does it.” Tidus gave Yuna a peck on the lips again, before looking her deep in her eyes, “Are you sure about this? I don’t want to... hurt you.”

“It’s okay. As long…” She blushed, her gaze darting away for a second before accumulating the courage to look the other in the eyes once again, “As long as it’s with you, I feel like I’m ready.” She kissed Tidus’ hand and put it around her hips. She once again positioned herself on top of his cock before sliding down on it. She jolted for a second at how painful it was. She saw the worry in the other’s eyes, “I’m alright,” She slid down again and used gravity to take all of it in. 

She stayed on top of him for awhile, before she started to move up and down. Slowly, slowly, then picked up pace. She started playing with her tits as she was on top of him. This was all so good. And, above all, she was happy it was with her guardian, Tidus, that she was having her first time with.

“Yuna…” Tidus moaned lightly. He lifted her skirt to get a view of what exactly was happening. And there he saw it: His cock sliding inside and out of Yuna, and he couldn’t help but moan. He was really doing it, they were really doing it. He rocked his hips in sync with her. Every time she rubbed down on his cock, he hit her special spot.

Yuna came down strongly on Tidus’ cock, feeling how good it was to feel full. She tweaked her nipples and grinded her pussy against him, feeling herself clamp down on the other. Tighten, release, and tighten again. Tidus used his thumb to rub Yuna's clit. Up until then, her moans were more on the silent side. However, now they were louder and he couldn't get enough. He loved how into having sex together the summoner was, especially thinking she’s been anticipating having it with him. 

As a summoner, Yuna always had to give so much of herself to people. But now? She could feel as good as she wanted. It was her time to fulfill her own needs, and was she feeling full of it now.

“I'm gonna cum.” Tidus let out, half moaning. He rolled Yuna on to her back and started thrusting into her. He wanted to end it with him putting in the effort instead of her. As her guardian, and as a man with pride, he couldn't stand the idea of making Yuna do all the work. Even when he enjoyed it as much as he did, he knew a part of her would like Tidus on top for a change. 

And that Yuna did. She was ready for him to cum inside her. Every thrust into her felt so good, and what she wanted now was for her guardian to feel release.

Tidus pulled out and came on the side of Yuna's thigh. It felt good to finally let go. He reached to the side of the bed for a tissue and cleaned Yuna up, resulting in a chuckle. It was a good thing the temple supplied these in case of sneezes and summoner-guardian bonding.

“You know,” Yuna started, “For the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, it makes sense you were really good at the end. I'm sure those girls meeting you in the back for autographs had their share of fun as well.” She started giggling loudly, until it formed into a warm, heart laugh.

Tidus was a bit embarrassed to say that Yuna was the only one he's gotten this far with, but he decided it was best not to share. Now, of all times, especially he didn't want to embarrass himself. He was just happy her first was with him.


End file.
